


[Insert some pseudo-deep title probably taken from an adele song]

by sheepsoap



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Breeding, Crack, Degrading kink, Foot Fetish, I cannot stress how sorry i am, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mermaid Izumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sea water as lube, Smut, gross misuse of the english language, rock? sex?, this was a mistake, well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsoap/pseuds/sheepsoap
Summary: Leo visits his mermaid boyfriend and gets railed: the fic.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Insert some pseudo-deep title probably taken from an adele song]

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write a crack Izuleo fic if my friend gave sailor Leo socks and sandals, so this abomination to the human race was born at 3AM with the help of some other friends. Please don't sue me, I'm not responsible for any braincells that were damaged while reading this.
> 
> The [image](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/717371536666787852/786049963967774720/SPOILER_fuck_you_desk.png) that started this all.

Izumi, as much as he _hated_ submitting to the fact, was simple when it came down to Leo. 

Beneath the dimming skies, reflected clearly like sparkles against the rippling ocean surface, and behind white shorelines that sunk your ankles into the kicking sand, stood his lover. 

As beautiful as the scenery was, what with the palm trees intertwining their leaves in the gentle breeze and the radiant glow casting the sunset into insurmountable beauty, nothing would beat Leo. his orange hair shone brighter than the orange hues surrounding him, his smile shinier than even the most glimmering shells, and his eyes rung with depths far deeper than the ocean floor. 

Even better than that were his well upholstered legs. 

Prior, he had rolled up his pants, taken off his socks and sandals, and now stood at the foam edge in eager wait. Who could blame him when his eyes silently drifted down the gentle, yet beyond sensual, curve of his thighs and calves. His gaze lingered on the juncture of where ass met legs, admiring the exquisite curvature of his juicy, _scrumptious_ peach plump. His legs were strong, no doubt from dancing so much, and there was something so _arousing_ by the way it flexed when he moved but still remained lenient and graceful in every step. Further down were prominent ankles, accentuating the outline of his delicate yet prominent shape. And his feet, in perfect proportions to the rest of him, just like the rest of him. His toes curled into the sand, patient for the wave to engulf his shins before he waded into the water.

Legs were a particular fascination to him, seeing as he himself only had a tail to get places. 

Rather than wanting to have them though, he wanted to pull his lover onto his lap, to be encased by _thick,_ lascivious thighs and make them quiver as he unraveled the boy above him. He wanted to hook his knees over his shoulder and keep him spread open just for him to defile, to have his way with him until he couldn’t walk on his own two legs anymore.

By the time Leo reached the bulging rock Izumi was perched upon, his legs up to mid thigh were soaking wet, water droplets sliding across his smooth skin tempting him to just lick them up as if he was severely dehydrated and Leo was his oasis. 

He clambered onto the rock beside Izumi, leaning back against his palms in a sigh, his heavy thighs spread out and feet kicking the rushing waters in short bursts. 

Normally, Izumi wouldn’t mind tolerating Leo’s incessant rants and rambles about random and menial bullshit, but today he couldn’t - he _wouldn’t_ \- wait. They haven’t seen each other in far too long, and if it were up to Izumi, he’d keep Leo with him forever, locked and hidden and only for him to see and love. 

But he couldn’t and they only had so much time together. 

“Hey, Leo?”

“Hm?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

And then he was over Leo. Oh, he was all over Leo, mouth to mouth, mouth to skin, mouth to nipples. Leo’s clothes were off in an instant and he dragged his wet, slimy tongue across his body as if he was a starved man eating morsels off the remains on a plate. 

Leo squirmed beneath him, the _delicious_ whimpers beginning to spill out from his lips like an overflowing cup. In just a matter of a few moments, Leo looked absolutely debauched and positively _delectable._ His eyes were dilated like an eclipse, shimmering with lust as Izumi continued to go down on him _hot_ and _incessant._

Izumi could feel his own arousal beginning to pool deep in his fish guts. His penis, once sheathed in his body, was beginning to erect. It wiggled out from within, inching forward, towards Leo’s body heat in aching desire; like a flower growing towards the warmth of the sun. Soon, his phallus bloomed and stood in its full twelve inched glory, pearling at the tip. It was a weapon of destruction, specifically for Leo and his ass. 

Leo glanced down at his endowment, ogling and drooling at it like he was the sushi bar in an expensive seafood buffet. 

Izumi reached down between them to poke at Leo’s shivering, puckering hole only to find it loosened. _“Whore,”_ he growled deep in the depths of his throat, animalistic like the animal he was. 

He wet his hand with sea water, lubricating his searing dick with it. His member was as hot as a rotating hot dog in a hot dog cooker. He pressed his raging boner up to Leo’s greedy asshole, and sunk in. It was _so_ tight, like trying to fit a mini ship through the nose of a bottle. His balls slapped Leo’s ass like ping pong balls to a paddle and he groaned at the heavenly, mouth-watering tightness. 

Leo’s body seized in a seizure, muscle pulled taught as he ejaculated his spunk all over their torsos. A scream tore through his throat, much like Izumi’s dick tore through his anus, and he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“I just put it in, and you came already?” Izumi sneered down at him in disgust. This sends a quaking shiver up Leo’s spine and he keens like the filthy whore he is. “Were you that desperate for me to be inside you? Did you want me to breed you with my roe that badly? Your insides are clinging onto me so _tightly,_ pulling me in.”

Leo looked like his soul had astral projected into the fifth dimension and Izumi doubted he could hear him.

Izumi sharted picking up his pace, hips snapping erratically until Leo was just a pile of mush beneath him, slobbering and in tears. His cries were like a siren’s melody, luring him in more and more until there was nothing left to take. Their bodies melted together into one, made easier by the sloppy mess Leo has made, caking his stomach in creamy, _gooping_ cum. 

He angled his hips just right, ramming his head right into Leo’s prostate and his tight hole clammed down as if trying to squeeze his balls dry. 

He latched onto Leo’s neck like a leech, sucking at the milky skin until it blossomed into territorial hickeys. Leo was his and he needed everyone to know that. These marks were a symbol of his ownership and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to take him. A surge of possessiveness washed over him like a tsunami and he bit down harder, his thrusts becoming harsher and harsher like waves crashing against the shore line.

“I’m _so_ close,” Izumi pressed his wet lips against the shell of Leo’s pink earlobes, groaning and growling. His voice was going hoarse and rough, gravelling, which made Leo clench down harder on his pistoning cock. “Bear my guppies, Leo, I’m going to breed you so deep you’ll feel me inside you for the next few days. You’ll look so beautiful with a baby bump.” 

Out of his fucked-out haze and glossed eyes, he managed to roll semi-coherent words between his tongue and teeth. “Y-yesh, puh-pwease ejacuwate ins-shide mwe, shwoot youw goo.”

And with that, Izumi painted his insides with white, filling him up so much an excess amount sloshed out around his pulsing dick. Leo spasmed and came dry, whole body shuddering with the overwhelming stimulation.

They pant together, chest heaving in sync as Izumi collapsed onto Leo. Izumi shifted to pull out, but Leo’s thick fucking thighs clamped down on his waist like a hydraulic press and pushing him in further. 

“Nwo, dwon’t puww out, it’ww-it’ww cwum out,” he pouted. Izumi chuckled at his adorably adorable boyfriend and pecked his swollen lips. They stayed like that, stuck together by Leo’s jizz and his clenching asshole, in each other’s arms.

Across the beach, standing at the shoreline stood the other three unit mates of Knights, who all came to the beach with Leo hoping to have quality friend bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
